


The Beauty Of Space

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Mission Fic, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: After years of Academy Training, Steve and Sam are chosen for their first mission as space cadets.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 10
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	The Beauty Of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Space AU

Steve walked down the corridors of the large space station that he had spent the past few years calling home. He waved at many of the passing recruits but didn’t stop to talk, determined in his search for his boyfriend. He finally found Sam in an empty corridor near the library, staring out at the window that stretched the full length of the wall. Steve took a moment to look out at the expanse of stars and the bright orb of planet earth below. The sight took his breath away, but it still wasn’t as beautiful as Sam Wilson.

Clearing his throat, he moved to stand next to Sam. “How are you feeling?” Steve asked, noticing the slight frown on Sam’s face.

“Nervous,” Sam confessed. Steve nodded in understanding, knowing that he too felt slightly nervous about their first mission. However, his excitement overpowered his nerves. After all, he had been training for most of his life in order to explore and bring peace to the galaxy.

Steve reached for Sam’s hand as they continued to look out at the view. “You’re going to be great,” Steve assured Sam. “You’ve passed every test and you’ve been near the top of the class since the beginning.”

“What if something goes wrong?” Sam asked, and Steve noticed the way that he was biting his lip in hesitation.

Turning to face Sam, Steve said, “You’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out.” He gave Sam’s hand an encouraging squeeze and assured, “I’ll be by your side the whole time and I trust you with my life.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the words. “Thank you.” Sam turned to him and they briefly kissed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve replied. They took a few more moments to take in the view before Steve asked, “What do you want to do on our last night?”

Sam thought about it for a few seconds before answering, “I want to spend it with you.”

Steve grinned. “Great minds think alike.”

Gesturing with his hand, Sam said, “Follow me.” Steve eagerly complied, wondering what Sam had in mind.

They walked through the familiar corridors before Sam brought Steve to an abandoned room. Steve looked around the empty room in confusion as a small robot walked into the room.

Sam commanded the robot to play music and the robot complied. Soft and slow music filled the room and Sam held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Steve beamed as he took Sam’s hand. “Of course, Mr. Wilson.” Steve let Sam lead as he felt content the warm embrace.

The song ended and the two finished their dance. After the robot walked out of the room, Sam and Steve sat on a seat to the side of the room. Enjoying each other’s company and talking between kisses.

Steve could have stayed there for hours, but he knew that they needed to get some sleep before their big mission. He led Sam back to their cabin, and they shared a goodnight kiss before eventually falling into an anxious sleep.

The night went by far too quickly. Steve untangled himself from Sam as the alarm blared on his side of the bed. Sam blearily groaned as Steve moved away from him. After silencing the alarm, Steve grabbed his uniform from the dresser and changed quickly. As he adjusted the fabric of the uniform, Steve couldn’t help but grin, as his and Sam’s dream of becoming space cadets finally coming true.

“Morning,” Sam said from the door. “Nice uniform, Cap.” Steve gave him a quick peck as he exited the bathroom to give Sam the chance to change into his own uniform. After they were both ready, they went to the mess hall for breakfast.

“Rogers, Wilson,” Colonel Fury addressed them as he approached their table. Steve and Sam stood at attention. “Ready for your mission?”

Steve nodded, “Yes, sir.”

A rare smile graced Fury’s face. “I’ll see you at the launch bay.” Steve replied in the affirmative and Fury walked away. Steve and Sam said goodbye to their friends from the academy, who gave them well wishes despite their obvious jealousy that they hadn’t been picked for the mission at hand.

The two approached the launch bay and Fury told them that they were to explore a nearby planet for an object known as the tesseract. After imploring them to follow protocol, he wished them luck.

Sam climbed into the pilot’s seat as Steve climbed into the co-pilot’s seat. Once assessing that everything in the ship was working properly. Sam flew the ship out of the carrier of the station and towards the planet’s coordinates.

After landing the ship in a clearing on the planet, they climbed out of the ship and activated their oxygen. Steve held up a tracker that indicated a signature that matched the tesseract was in a nearby cave.

They slowly made their way to the entrance and the lights on their uniforms activated as they stepped into the darkness of the cave. The cave was eerily silent until a pair of small alien creatures leapt towards them. Sam easily took care of them with his blaster and the two continued their way inside.

As they reached the end of the cave, Steve activated a puzzle that opened a door and revealed the blue light of the tesseract. As Steve walked towards it, he was attacked by a much bigger alien. Steve’s light illuminated the alien’s red skull as he reached for his blaster. He fired a couple of shots that hit the alien’s shoulder, but barely seemed to make an impact.

The alien made a slow approach towards Steve and Steve dropped the blaster, determining it was useless. He lunged into battle, attacking the creature with his fists. As tough as Steve was, the creature was tougher. With Sam’s help, he was able to subdue the creature.

“Thanks,” Steve said, panting.

Sam didn’t reply, but Steve could see Sam’s relieved expression under the helmet. Steve grabbed the tesseract with his gloved hand and the two climbed out of the cave and made their way back towards their ship. Sam flew them back to the station and Fury welcomed them back as Steve handed over the tesseract. After a quick debriefing session, they returned to their cabin.

“You were great out there,” Steve assured Sam. “I knew that I could count on you.”

Sam smiled shyly. “We make a great team.” 

Steve nodded in agreement as a smirk graced his lips. “Shower with me?”

Sam smirked back at him. “I like the way you think.” Steve flushed at the way that Sam looked at him and the two commenced in the celebration of their first successful mission.


End file.
